The Lost Daughter
by Merrifield2
Summary: Piper the lost daughter of Order,Chaos,Helix and Aphrodite and her Real name is Alika Cortez
1. Chapter 1

**Three years ago**

My face was wet from tears, I just found Jason Cheating on me with Reyna

I am in the mountains wright now crying. I have just arrived at the peak

and _ " PIPER MCLEAN " a voice shouted . I look up and see three figures

a woman and two men. The woman had bleach blonde hair in a bun and a

white Greek style dress on and her eyes were almost white. The first man had

jet black hair nicely styled and a black pant suit with a red tie and his eyes

were like final man had messy brown hair and a black pant suit

with a white dress shirt and a galaxy tie. They all had very powerful auras ,

very old auras and when I say old auras I mine like way older then the gods

auras . " Who are you and what do you want ?" I asked. " We are the three

Most powerful beings alive young one" replied the woman and then I realized

who they were . My jaw dropped " Oh my , I am so sorry Lady Order,

Lord Chaos and Lord Helix." I replied bowing down . They all smiled warmly at

me, " No need child " said Order "We are here to tell you that you are not

just a child of Aphrodite , but the only child of Order,Chaos,Helix and

Aphrodite.". My jaw was hanging open , what did she just say " That is

impossible I was been in the Mortal world for years and no monsters had

detected me then and I don't even look like any of you." I said. " The reason

is child that we had you put under a spell that will make you smell more like

a child of Aphrodite then a powerful daughter of Order , Chaos and Helix."

replied Chaos . " And you do look like us,we put a special feather in your hair

that makes you look like this ." said Helix gesturing to all of her . Then

Order walked over to her and pulled the feather out of Pipers hair and Piper

knew what feather she was talking about the feather was so old that it looked

like a piece of hair . Once Order had pulled out the feather Piper looked

totally different , her once chocolate brown hair was now jet black and naturally

ombre to bleach blonde , her once darker complexion was now light and very

healthy and her eyes caught everyone's breath they were once just brown ,

green and blue now they were the colour of the galaxy and had swirls of every

colour imaginable . She was gorgeous . "oh and your name isn' t Piper McLean

its Alika Cortez now let's start training " said Helix

**Present**

I am Alika Mouve Francesca Marica Vela Reinee Corsiege Ourana Cortez

Daughter of Order,Chaos,Helix and Aphrodite , Hero of Olympus ,

Head of Chaos's council , Most powerful being in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper/Alika's Pov**

Helix and Chaos are out and Order is out shopping for me for the up coming

ball. Where the council and assassins well decided our fate in the up coming

war with both the Titans and Gaea. Right now I am training on my kicking

skill's and the dummies we use make them look like the person we want to

attack. Right now my dummy looks like Jason Grace , the guy who cheated

on me . I am doing a spin kick and an Iris message appeared with Helix

and Chaos in it. I knocked the head clear off the dummy and landed it perfectly

" Hello daughter I see that you are working on my kicking skills" said Helix.

" Yes father , I am" I replied " we would like you to come here will you?" asked

Chaos " Of course,father" I replied. " But get changed first" Chaos said " Ok"

I said . I snapped my fingers and I changed from my black sports bra and

PINK leggings to open flannel shirt with a white tank underneath and jeans.

My hair went from in a messy bun to wavy hair that went down to the

bottom of my spine and some high top black converse. " Perfect" they said

and I snapped my fingers and I was in front of all of Camp Half Blood and

Camp Juniper. I gave Helix and Chaos my best glare , but they just smirked .


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason's Pov **

It has been three years since Piper left camp, It was three years ago but I remember it like it was yesteday

_Flashback_

_It has been a month since the giant war has ended , the camps are now toghter and every thing is peaceful._

_I am just coming back from the shrine cerimony and I was in my cabin when Reyna come up to me and said_

_" met me on the beach at sunset." she didn't even wait for me to answer and ran off . Three hours later I met_

_her there , Reyna just ran up to me and kissed me . I heard a gasp, I turned aroud and saw Piper . Piper ran_

_off I yelled " PIPER!" and tried to run after her , But Reyna grabed my hand . " Let go of me!" I yelled ,but_

_she didn't let go. The next morning in the middle of breakfast Percy come running in and yelled at Chiron and_

_Lupa " Piper ran up death mountain!" Chiron and Lupa got up and wet with Percy so did The whole camp._

_" Where is Annabeth?" asked Chiron " she followed Piper " said Percy . Once we got to the base of the _

_mountain Annabeth was fighting plant's. She just cut the last plant when she saw us she ran to us and said_

_" I saw Piper run up the mountaine no problem and all the traps were avoiding her ." " Impossible" said _

_Chiron and Lupa in unsion " well if she did then we well have to take the short cut " said Chiron. Then in a_

_flash of light we where at the top of the mountain . We saw four figures one was Piper, a woman and two_

_men. Everybody hid behind a rock and lisened " What do you want?" Piper asked " We are the three most powerful_

_beings alive child" said the woman." Oh my I am so sorry Lady Order,Lord Choas and Lord Helix." said Piper bowing._

_"No need child" said Order. " We are here to tell you that you are not just a child of Aphrodite,but the only child of_

_Order,Chaos,Helix and Aphrodite.".Everyone's jaw was open. " That is impossible,I was in the mortal world for years_

_and no monsters had detected me then and I don't evem look like any of you." said Piper. " The reason is child that we_

_had put you under a spell that will make you smell more like a child of Aphrodite then a powerful daugher of Order,Chaos_

_and Helix." said Chaos. " And you do look like us , we put a special feather in you hair that makes you looke like this."_

_said Helix gesturing to all of her. " The feather " muttered Leo " What do you meen?" asked Chiron " well back at the _

_Wilderness school Piper was trying to get a feather out of her hair,but it wouldn't come out."said Order walked_

_up to Piper and pulled out the feather and imediatly Piper looked different. Her Chocholait brown hair was now jet black_

_and ombre naturally to bleach blonde and her hair was now down to her wrist and her darker complexion was now light_

_and her eyes caught my breath they were the coleur of the galaxy with swirls of every colour was_

_the only word to discribe her " Oh and Piper Mclean isn't your real name its Alika Cortez now lets get training"said Helix_

_and Piper and Helix vanished in a flash of light, But Order and Chaos where still there. "you can come out Chiron and Lupa"_

_said Chaos. Once we reviled ourselfs Order said " now our daughter well not retern for three years oh and Rachel has a _

_prophecy for you guys toodels" and they where gone_

_Flashback over_

**auters note : i well be update daliy or at least try to and sorry this was a small chapter but my eyes are hurting**

**right now and I don't feel great, but hey what are you going to do about it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper/Alika's Pov**

Why here and now. When we get home I am going to spin kick there heads off.

I would do it right now,but I want to show that I am clam and levelheaded I

said " Hello fathers, why have you requested me?". " The reason is daughter that you

will be staying here for a month supervising with Chiron." said Helix . " That is fine with

me,but who will watch thee assassins and the you know who's?" I asked " Dale will watch

the assassins and the you know who's are staying with Order, but you can visit them

twice a day." said Chaos." Who are the you know who's?" Someone yelled . I realized that

it was Octavian. " It is none of your bisness." I replied . FYI the you know who's are my

children.I have 12 my oldest is 1 day old and my youngest is 12 hours old.

**Name's and what they**** l****ook like**

Reina Avela Hylla Cortez. Red wavy hair and dark brown eyes : Oldest

Theo Vulcan Esprenza Cortez. Dark brown curly hair and pine green eyes : 2nd Oldest

Francis Emily Mars Cortez. Black straight hair and light blue eyes : 3rd Oldest

Hazel Pluto Marie Cortez. Golden blonde curly hair and dark grey eyes : 4th Oldest

Perouz Neptune Sally Cortez. Light brown ombre to gold wavy hair and neon blue eyes:

5th Oldest

Bethany-Anne Fredrick Mineurva Cortez. Jet Black curly hair and olive green eyes:6th Oldest

Jacob Jupiter Grace Cortez. Dirty Blonde strait hair and light brown eyes: 7th Oldest

Talia Diana Lupa brown hair and navy blue eyes: 8th Oldest

Nicolas Marie Angelo Red straight hair and light grey eyes: 9th Oldest

Haden Mellie Hedge Brown hair and grass green eyes:10th Oldest

Tristan Thomas Aton Cortez. Blackish Brown straight hair and medium brown eyes:2nd

youngest

Denaira Princessa Calydon Graceus Roman Cortez. Solid Black to bleach blonde ombre and dark grey to light grey ombré eyes: youngest

Yes, I know that is a lot of names , but I love all my kids and there father is Jason. Jason

does not know about them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason's Pov**

When I heard that Piper was staying here for a month I was so excited then

when Helix said that he was Iris Messaging her I nearly fainted. Once the

Iris Message was ready the mist shimmered to revel a girl doing a perfect spin

kick and landing it gracefully, kicking the head clean off the dummy And after that girl

landed I realized it was Piper. She looked so different her hair was now lush and down to

her elbows her skin was flawless and her body was one of a Piper had a

small talk with Chaos and Helix she snapped her figures and she changed from her sports

bra and leggings to a open flannel shirt with a white tank top, jeans and black

converse's. Her hair went from messy bun to down and wavy. She snapped her figures

again and there she was. Still gorgeous with that black and blonde hair of her's and those

eye's you could just get lost I had snapped out of my trance Piper was siting at

the head table talking to Chiron with a smile on her face. Gods how I missed that smile,

that smile of happness and joy. In the middle of diner Chiron rised from his seat to say

something. " Hero's , Satyr's and nymphs may I have your attention please.". Everything

was quiet Chiron never talked during diner. " It has come to my attention that there is

another reason why our guest is her and she just found out also . We just received a

letter from Order,Chaos and Helix to bring these people,with her once she go's home.".

This made not sense at all. " I am informing you early on this so the following name's

please come up here."

" Jason Grace"

" Hazel Levensque"

" Percy Jackson"

" Katie Gardener"

" Frank Zhang"

" Annabeth Chase"

" Will Solace"

" Thalia Grace"

" Lacy Stevenson" **( Sorry didn't know her last name)**

" Leo Valdez"

" Conner and Travis Stoll"

" Pollux DeFrancis" **( sorry didn't know his last name either).**

Once we were all up there Piper stood up and said"The other reason that I am here is that

I was requested to chose new Olympians and do not worry the normal Olympians will

handle the children , so that the demigod race is still continuing and you will be staying

will me and my family for your training.". " Wait a minute you have a family?" Asked Leo

" Yes I do , do you have a problem with that?" Asked Piper." No No No problem at all!"

replied Leo in a panicked voice. " I though so." Said Piper concluding that argument.

" I will see you all at the council meeting tomorrow, goodnight." Said Piper heading

off . I have a feeling in my gut that tomorrow was going to be a long day .


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason's Pov**

It was breakfast time in the pavilion and I didn't see Piper anywhere , so I

whet up to Chiron and asked " Where's Piper?" " She is visiting her family."

said Chiron simply. After breakfast I went to the Big House for the council

meeting, once I got there everyone was there talking, but where is Piper?

I walked in a once I took my seat Chiron said " Now this meeting is in session.

I would explain why you are here, but I will let Piper-" " My name is not Piper

its Alika." Said a voice. We turn around and see Pip- I mean Alika standing

there. " Where were you?" Asked Leo " I was with my family." replied Alika coldly.

" So, to begin with i wil tell you who you will represent. most of you will repesent

your parent,but Hazel you shall represent Hera not Hades, Oh and can you go get Nico

please, he will represent Hades and I have a special gift for him.".Once Hazel left we

started talking I was talking to Percy, but my eyes kept looking at Piper who was talking

to Annabeth. A iris message appeared , a girl with caramel coloured hair and almond eyes

was on the other end. " Calypso?" said Percy and Leo in illusion . " Hello boys " Calypso

replied, but it was clear that she was not paying attention to them. " Alika ,Reina,Talia,

Nicolas and Bethany-Anne are full out sobbing for there mother ,can you come?." Calypso

asked. Who is Reina,Talia,Nicolas and Bethany-Anne? I don't know who they are, but for

some reason I feel like I know,them."Yeah, I'll be there in a second" replied Piper/Alika.

Once the iris message disappeared I asked " Who are they?" Piper gave me a strange

look. " Who's who?" She asked " Reina,Talia,Nicolas and Bethany-Anne" I reply. She

almost hesitated , but said " They are four of my children".


	7. Authors note :please read

Sorry I have not been updating sooner but I am away and with my family that I have not seen for a while sorry and please review to say if you liked it and what I can work on Sincerely, Merrifield2 


	8. Chapter 8

Piper/Alikas Pov After I told Jason about four of my children I flashed out. I appeared at

my house and as soon as I was there my children crawled up to and yelled " MUMMA!" .

The first one in my arms was Theo, he is a momma's boy . I looked into those

big,beautiful green eyes and began to sing.

_" Flower gleam and glow."_

_" Let your power shine."_

_" Make the clock reverse."_

_" Bring back what once was mine."_

_" What once was mine." From the movie Tangled_

Once I finished singing Theo had fallen asleep. I walked into the nursery and placed him

in his crib. I just noticed that I had been singing loud enough that all the children could

hear it. I placed all of the children in there cribs, but then I noticed that I was missing a

child. I walked into the living room and saw my youngest Denaira crying on the couch. I

sat next to her and picked her up and started rocking her than eventually started singing

a Cherokee lullaby. After I was done Denaira was fast asleep. I went to go put her back in

her crib, but just as I was about to put her down I decided not to. I pulled her back into

my chest and walked into the kitchen. I got something to eat and then flashed back to

camp. I appeared in the Big House and everyone was looking at the small bundle in my

hands. " Who is this?" asked Chiron. I took a deep breath and replied " This is my

youngest daughter Denaira .". Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Annabeth

asked " Can I hold her ?" " Of course" I replied. Once Annabeth took Denaira, she opened

her eyes And smiled. Annabeth smiled back and said " Oh my gods, she is so cute.". I

smiled at the compliment. " How many kids do you have?" Leo asked. " 12" I answered .

It looked as if his jaw was going to fall off of his face, I laughed at his reaction . " Is that

true?" someone asked. I realized it was Jason, he had been so quiet I forgot he was

there. " Yes." I replied simply. " Can we se them?" Asked Percy. Well, might as well they

are going to find out any way" Sure." I replied . I snapped my fingers and above mist

shimmered to revel 12 photos of children.


	9. Another Authors Note

**Ok I decided that I am going to keep the name Alika as her name, but everyone will call her Piper and that I am changing her hair colour to just silky jet black hair with galaxy eyes and a medium skin tone **

**thanks for reading sincerely,**

**Merrifield2 **


End file.
